A casual afternoon
by otherguys
Summary: ¡Tenía un largo informe que hacer y su Internet estaba hecho mierda! ¿Tenía porno en su laptop y nunca lo supo? Genial, ahora tendría que bajar esa carpa de sus pantalones ¿Estarán los padres de Sakura en casa? Esperaba que no, no recurriría a la masturbación por nada. [Pair: Sasusaku]


_La inspiración simplemente llegó. Más abajo explicaré como :o_

_¡Gracias y disfruten!_

* * *

><p>No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía... ¿Cómo es que estando en su propia casa no conectaba el Internet?<p>

¡Se le agotaba la paciencia!

Intentó volver a cargar las páginas. Nada.

Desconectó y conectó el internet. Nada

-¡Itachi!- gritó irritado, sabiendo que su hermano lo escucharía.

-¡Tampoco tengo internet, ototo!

¡Maldición! Ni un poco de señal, nada,

_Nada._

Marcó un número de su teléfono y llamó.

Tres pitidos, cuatro pitidos, cinco pitidos, sei-

_-¿Qué carajo quieres, joder? _

Su amigo jadeaba mientras se escuchaban fuertes gemidos femeninos del otro lado de la línea.

-Mi Internet no conecta, voy a tu casa.

_-Maldito teme...-jadeos.- ¡estoy ocupado!... Eso nena, date la vuelta... Oh, te gastas un trasero..._

-Tsk... sigo aquí.

_-Lo sé, lo sé, eso me irrita idiota... Abre el cajón y saca otro condón... Teme, ¿porqué te preocupas por eso? Tienes las pornos que te descargu- no te preocupes, saca el sabor que quieras, mi amor. ¿A qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! no necesitas el Internet para las pornos, tienes unas 20 que yo- ¡Oh!, nena... lo haces tan bien, estás hecha para est-_

Sasuke sabía que ese maldito tenía aguante y que podía pasar todo el resto de la tarde así, prefirió colgar por su salud mental. Allá el rubio teniendo sexo con una cualquiera mientras que él se encargaba de un informe _muy importante_ que entregar a la mañana siguiente.

No pudo evitar sentir _curiosidad_ por los vídeos que sabía que Naruto había descargado en su laptop para cuando se quedaba en su casa.

-Maldito enfermo ninfomano.

Abrió nuevamente el aparato y buscó entre los archivos.

_Descargas_, no.

_Mis cosas_, no.

_Imágenes_, no.

_Vídeos,_ no.

¿Dónde estaban los puñeteros vídeos?

Y de un momento a otro, Sasuke se iluminó.

-Estúpido dobe.

Sasuke se fue a 'Documentos' y abrió una carpeta que decía: 'Tareas del teme' para luego ir a 'Naruto'.

_Bingo._

Abrió el primero que vio y conectó su laptop a la televisión que tenía en su cuarto, se recostó cómodamente no sin antes poner el seguro a la puerta.

_El entrometido de Itachi puede entrar._

En el vídeo se veía como dos amigas hablaban y reían mientras hacían una extraña mierda con una masa, entre tanto y tanto la pelirroja comenzó a ayudar a la castaña a amasar por detrás.

_-Nee, Yuri-chan, lo haces muy bien._

_-Kasaki-chan, lo hago bien gracias a ti._

La nombrada Kasaki rió en el cuello de Yuri y esta no aguantando más la besó. De ahí la escena comenzó volviéndose _fogosa y caliente_ y al fin captó la atención del pelinegro que hace unos instantes miraba aburrido todo. Sonrió con galantería mientras veía como se tocaban entre sí.

_-¡Kasaki-chan! ¡Ah, ah! Tócame, tócame._

Sasuke se mantenía en una pose relajada, con sus manos detrás de su nuca y sus piernas cruzadas. Luego de unos minutos de toqueteo entre las chicas, el morocho comenzó a sentir como su compañero de batalla quería jugar un poco. Separó un poco las piernas.

-Mierda...

Pero no, Sasuke no se iba a masturbar, se negaba a eso. Él no llegaba tan bajo. Lo hacía cuando tenía 12-13 años y era un crío, pero ahora no, tenía otros recursos (más bien otras) que no utilizaba ya por tener una una bonita y sensual novia. No es como si la utilizara para tener sexo, claro que no. Había sido la única chica de la que se había interesado, gustado y al final, -aunque no lo admitía- enamorado.

Marcó su número.

Dos, tres, cuatro pitidos y contestó al quinto. ¿Qué les daba a todos hoy por contestar después de tanto?

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura.

-¿Qué tal?, creí que estabas haciendo el informe de biología...

-Estaba, se me fue el Internet.

-¿Otra vez? Debiste haberlo previsto. Idiotas, les dije que lo hagan antes.-escuchó su melódica y un media aguda risa.-Por eso no pudiste quedar esta tarde conmigo.

Sasuke pudo jurar con su vida que la pelirosa hizo uno de esos pucheros que hacen que él haga lo que ella quiera.

-Tsk, es Naruto, el muy idiota me lo dejo a mi... aparte, a pesar de que no pude estar esta tarde contigo, _estuve todas las demás._

Sakura rió otra vez.- Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres, yo terminé mi informe hace unos días, te puedo ayudar.

Sasuke miró su -aún- abultada entrepierna. _Claro que podía ayudarlo._

-Estaré allí en tres minutos.

-Trae tu lapt-

Sin más preámbulos, cortó la llamada antes de que la chica terminara la oración, cerró su laptop, sacó unos cuantos condones y las llaves de su carro.

-¿A dónde vas, Ototo-baka?

-Donde Sakura.- respondió él, tosco.

-¡Que bien! Yo voy donde Haruhi.- explicó.- Y ambos necesitamos llegar rápido.

Sasuke lo miró con duda e Itachi apuntó divertido a _ciertas partes de ambos_. Miró hacia abajo y vio su abultada entrepierna junto a la -también abultada- entrepierna de su hermano.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó varias veces, la muchacha de orbes verdes, irritada, bajó las escaleras enfadada sabiendo quién se encontraba del otro lado. Su cabello caía con gracia sobre sus pechos cubiertos con una camiseta deportiva que los cubría a estos y una parte de su estomago dejando su ombligo libre.<p>

Llegó a la puerta, y un poco dudosa si abrirle o no a su novio, preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

Escuchó divertida como Sasuke murmuraba irritado algunas cosas.

-Sabes quien soy, abre la maldita puerta.

-No sé quien eres.

Sonrió traviesa

-Tsk...

Y se aguantaba las ganas de reír. El muchacho, a sabiendas que su novia no le abriría si no contestaba, habló de mala gana.

-Soy Sasuke, Sakura. Abre.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!-se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.- ¿cómo se que eres tú realmente?

Esta vez le tocó al chico sonreír travieso.

-Porque soy el único que sabe que tienes un lunar muy, muy cerca del clítoris.

Antes de siquiera terminar la última palabra, Sakura había abierto la puerta enojada por la osadía de su novio.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Se te ha invertido el juego, amiga?

Sakura alzó una ceja enfadada.

-¿Ahora soy tu amiga? ¿quién es la otra perra, eh?

-No te preocupes, Sakura, tu eres mi única perra.

La chica rió divertida.

-No trajiste la laptop, ¿verdad?-el chico negó con la cabeza divertido.- ¿Quieres ver mi lunar?

El chico sonrió de medio lado al ver la mirada pícara de su novia.- A eso venía.

Y ella lo abrazó por la cintura mientras le dejaba la tarea a él de cerrar la puerta.

-¿No están tus padres, no?

Ella negó.

-Bien, porque esta vez no podrás controlar tus gritos como la última.

Sin evitarlo, ella se sonrojó y Sasuke no pudo esperar más para besarla.

_A la mierda el informe, a la mierda Naruto y a la mierda la masturbación._

* * *

><p><em>Ay, estos dos me matan. <em>

_Estaba recostada leyendo, cuando se me va el internet de repente y fue algo así como: "¡Maldita seas Internet, si fuera Uchiha no te lo perdonaría y me vengaría de ti!"_

_Y de un momento a otro me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo :o_

_Me preguntaba, ¿cómo sería poner a Sasuke en una situación así? y fluyó. _

_¿Merece algún comentario?_

_Gracias por leer, me hacen feliz :')_


End file.
